The present invention relates to a magnet-holding structure for a magnetic position detector in which a magnetic field detection element detects a magnetic field produced by a magnet to determine a position, and more particularly, to a structure for holding a magnet that is used with a steering lock apparatus.
A steering lock apparatus has been conventionally mounted on a vehicle. The steering lock apparatus locks the steering wheel when the vehicle is parked so that the steering wheel cannot be rotated. This prevents the vehicle from being stolen by a third party. A conventional mechanical steering lock apparatus mechanically locks and unlocks the steering wheel when the driver inserts a vehicle key into the key cylinder, which is located near the steering wheel, and turns the vehicle key. This linearly moves a lock bar between two positions with a drive source, such as a motor, so as to lock or unlock the steering wheel.
More specifically, the electric steering lock apparatus includes a position detector. The position detector detects whether the lock bar has moved to a lock position or an unlock position. One conventional example of the position detector is a magnetic position detector. The conventional magnetic position detector may include a magnet and a Hall device (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-36110). The conventional magnetic position detector may include a sintered magnet that is attached to a lock bar. The Hall device detects a change in the intensity of a magnetic field produced by the sintered magnet and detects the position of the lock bar.